My Hero World
My Hero World (僕のヒーローワールド Boku no Hīrō Wārudo) is a solo storyline and fan made spin-off of the My Hero Academia Series, auttored by Kohei Horikoshi. It is written by User:DamonDraco. Set in an alternate universe of sorts to the original series, this story focuses on many characters and their aspiring goals, while faced with things from teenage life and myriads of other problems. Some of these characters are target of xenophobia in Japan, having left their homelands due to several catastrophes that shook the entire world. Part of the lead characters are Delsin D. Draco and Kaio Kinbena, two guys who seek to become Heroes, despite the waves of xenophobia and other bullying they are hit with. The story takes place during the decade of 2080, whereas the original's timeline is unknown. However, this was done to make it where they take place in different eras. Synopsis In a society where Heroes are who they are because of money, is it wrong to try and be different? Can those, who are constantly treated as different in a xenophobic country, truly achieve what they want? ... Production Major Characters Story First Year Saga Entrance Exam Arc: *Chapter 1 - Delsin D. Draco: Origin *Chapter 2 - To become a Hero *Chapter 3 - To The Entrance Exam *Chapter 4 - Preparation School Adaption Arc: *Chapter 5 - Classmates Now *Chapter 6 - First Lessons *Chapter 7 - Tag-Team Simulation *Chapter 8 - Hot & Hot *Chapter 9 - Formal Meeting *Chapter 10 - Proper Lessons *Chapter 11 - Feel it in the Flesh *Chapter 12 - Unsightly Coincidence *Chapter 13 - Live or Die *Chapter 14 - Too Much *Chapter 15 - Getting Up *Chapter 16 - Acceptance *Chapter 17 - Reality Sports Festival Arc: *Chapter 18 - Incoming Festival *Chapter 19 - Prepare, Go *Chapter 20 - Equality *Chapter 21 - Capturing Dungeons *Chapter 22 - Undeterred *Chapter 23 - Sympathy *Chapter 24 - Teamwork *Chapter 25 - Elements & Buddies *Chapter 26 - Their Time to Shine *Chapter 27 - Unexpected Change *Chapter 28 - Talk with your Fists *Chapter 29 - Promissory & Advance *Chapter 30 - Trial & Error *Chapter 31 - Kago Yoiowari: Origin *Chapter 32 - Muscles *Chapter 33 - Festival Finale *Chapter 34 - Closure Underworld Arc: *Chapter 35 - *Chapter 36 - *Chapter 37 - *Chapter 38 - *Chapter 39 - Huit Poirier: Origin *Chapter 40 - *Chapter 41 - *Chapter 42 - *Chapter 43 - Final Exams Arc: *Chapter 44 - Semester's Worst *Chapter 45 - *Chapter 46 - Shiawaze Yaunai: Origin *Chapter 47 - *Chapter 48 - *Chapter 49 - *Chapter 50 - *Chapter 51 - *Chapter 52 - Field Trip Arc: ... *Chapter ?? - Pedro Yoiowari: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Kaio Kinbena: Origin ... Hero Internship Arc: ... *Chapter ?? - Shohin Kaisha: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Rick Rodriguez: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Agnes Friederich: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Meara Hotaru: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Julia Briar: Origin ... Summer Festival Arc Second Year Saga ... Culture Festival Arc Ogasawara Arc ... *Chapter ?? - Akio Yuuki: Origin ... *Chapter ?? - Erai Yaunai: Origin Fighting Festival Arc ... Third Year Saga Test Battle Arc School Festival Arc ... Post-Graduation Saga Adult Life Arc Movies Movie scripts have also been planned for the series itself, though, the author has only ever thought up of two functioning ones. They serve as supplements to the main story, however, it is unknown if they would ever be put out of script form. My Hero World: Circus, taking place after the Ogasawara Arc, ... My Hero World: Delean, set just after the Fighting Festival Arc, ... Spin-Offs One-Shot To read the one-shot, visit this link: One-Shot. ---- In a world where "Hero" and "Saviors" are to threatened to fall back to being just words, where "Appearances" are "Leads", do people really deserve second chances? The author has indited a chapter with the prototype version of My Hero World's elements. That chapter is simply known as the "My Hero World One-Shot". Contrary to what most One-Shots serve to, this one wasn't created for the purpose of getting people interested in the main story. Changes Trivia Navigation Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Storylines Category:My Hero World